Welcome to Eternity
by Nadine Dawson
Summary: Jack discovers that there really is life after death. please R/R


**A/N: I'm not saying this is how death is, I just wanted to come up with a nice idea of what it might be like while not catering to one religion or another. please R/R thanks. btw; I do not own these characters. Thank you Nadine **

**Welcome to Eternity**

"_The south moves north the north moves south a star is born a star burns out the only thing that stays the same is everything changes, everything changes." Time Marches on Tracy Lawrence_

Some, would call them star-crossed lovers, others would call them soul mates separated much too soon. Either way Jack knew he'd be cursing whatever it was until he had his Rose again.

From Jack's position; it looked like a scene out of a Shakespearean tragedy; Jack may have been poor but he wasn't simple minded and probably had read more and seen more than the men who snubbed him out of first class. He covered his face with his hands, unable to stand the fact that he was separated from Rose. Death if it was that wasn't how he expected it to be there was no white light, no tunnel no loud booming voice beckoning him to heaven. He wondered if it wasn't really all a dream and Rose would successfully wake him up any second, He finally realized that the idea it was all a dream, was just that an idea when he heard a voice he hadn't heard since he was fifteen years old.

"My son."

Jack turned towards the voice, confirming his instinct that it was his mother, she looked younger than he remembered her and her hair wasn't speckled with grey as it was the day she died, it was golden blonde and radiated around her like a halo because of the heavenly light that reflected behind her.

"Jack, please stand up and hug your mom."

Jack did as he was told, he was afraid if he didn't, there would be dire consequences. His mom held him in her arms for many moments, whispering in his ear how much she missed him and was happy to see him. Jack was so confused as to what was happening but he was content there in his mother's arms.

"You sure did grow up to be a fine young man, I knew you'd be tall because at fifteen you stood three or four inches over me, but I never knew you'd be this tall." She reached up and scuffed his hair.

"Mom? What's going on here, am I dead?"

"Yes you are."

"Where is the tunnel? The Angels? The gate?"

"The tunnel does not exist, the Angels are something we cannot see but feel and the gate, and well you'll see that later."

"What about Rose?'

"She'll be fine, she's strong I promise Jack I would never lead you wrong."

"Do I get to meet God?"

"Not the one that everyone talks about, what you find out in heaven is that God is in everything God isn't a he or a she God is the way a baby giggles and the way flowers smell. There were several creators, two of them men, two of them women. Hardly anyone on the other side has met them they are said to be living somewhere unknown. Your father tells the story so much better than I do but I'll attempt to do my best. The two women came up with all the gentle things, flowers, the sky, colors art and music. Those types of things. The men came up with the moon, sun and stars, Oceans Mountains and other Earth phenomenon. Together they all came up with animals, people and finally their worst editions; disease and war. The story says that they had to give people something to keep population low, death was an addition to give people solace a kingdom to enter. Death was never something to be afraid of and up here we all wonder why people fear it so much because it really is quite pleasant." She stopped for a moment and took Jack's hand. "Let's go for a walk okay?"

"I don't want to leave her just yet."

"Jack you have to the walk from here to heaven is very far and if we don't start now we'll both be Earth bound please walk with me. Jack you're safe here with me."

"All right, I'll be able to see her again right?"

"Yes, you will."

Jack gave up and followed his mom into the bright white light. The light quickly faded to the dull of a sunset and the clouds beneath their feet changed to sand the ocean was rolling along next to them.

"This is much different than my trip to heaven, for me it was a meadow with flowers and the cutest little birds. As the story goes though, your trip is associated around your favorite place in nature. You always had a fascination with the ocean."

"I did, I worked in Santa Monica for awhile selling drawings on the pier at night and working on a squid boat during the day."

"I know, I saw, well we saw your father was with me the whole time."

"So it is true, we really are never alone I always figured, that considering that for me, I was pretty much alone all the time. I never really had many friends."

"You were popular; people just didn't understand the kind way you looked at everything, but the women they understood."

"I hade two girlfriends and then Rose. I don't think they understood."

"You're not supposed to go from girl to girl to girl. You understand that right?"

"I understand."

"Well Rose was different from the other two girls for her it wasn't just infatuation she loved you."

"We knew each other three days, three."

"So? Don't you understand your relationship was written in the stars, long before either of you were born? You saved her Jack, saved her."

"Rose saved herself."

"With your gentle coaxing. She would have never, ever saw what life was had you not taught her. Three days? Big whoop Jack, you saved a person's life."

"I hope she doesn't go back. I hope she lives her life and remembers what I told her, that's all I pray for."

"I'm sure she will Jack. She does not seem to be one to give up. Not without a fight at least."

"I love her so much mom, I had so many plans I was going to marry her and live my life with her. Why did this have to happen? It was just the beginning."

"Oh Jack, I know you're grieving right now, but please don't dwell on your sadness. That will only make Rose even more depressed. She is your soul mate. She feels what you feel. She always has and she always will."

"My soul mate?"

"Your soul mate."

"I never really believed in soul mates until I met her. It's like I knew but I wouldn't let myself believe."

"Most likely, you always were stubborn."

"It wasn't that, I was afraid to love. Afraid to lose. I guess I did that anyways?"

"No, you didn't lose her, I was going to wait to tell you this but when you're lonely and want to see her just think about her and you'll be by her side. There is no time limit to staying with her and if she chooses to believe in life after death than she'll feel you."

"I can still be with her forever?"

"Forever, she'll be joining us in eighty four years, and then you really will have your eternity that you wanted. Please don't be afraid to love again up here please?"

"I won't."

"That's a good boy. It seems we're nearing the gate."

Looming ahead in the distance was a desk, and a large golden gate behind it. The girl that sat at the desk was blonde and when she saw Jack, she perked up.

"Good Morning, I hope you had a gentle trip up here. Now there are a few things I'd like to go over with you Mr. Dawson."

"All right."

"Okay, to begin with your date of birth was January fifth 1893 and your date of death was April fifteenth 1912. Your last words were 'Never let go' your soul mate is Rose Dewit-Bukator soon to become Rose Dawson later Rose Calvert; you'll be rejoined with her in eighty-four years. Are there any questions?"

"No."

"Well have fun in paradise."

The gate opened and they walked in, all around Jack's friends and relatives he had known in life yelled

"Welcome to eternity!"

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

"_The warmth of your love's like the warmth from the sun and this will be our year took a long time to come. Don't let go of my hand now that the darkness has gone. This will be our year took a long time to come. And I won't forget the way you helped me up when I was down." This will be our year The Zombies_

Eighty-four years had came and passed. Jack stood facing the clock on the Grand staircase of Titanic. He heard Rose's heels click, click, click on the stairs. He turned around to face her. She was surrounded in a heavenly glow. Her white dress made her look radiant. He kissed her pale pink lips and the crowd around them erupted in applause. He whispered in her ear as the light around them faded to white "Welcome to our eternity."


End file.
